Angels Sleep: Mini Epilogues
by Aggster
Summary: Fun little stories about what happened after "Angels Sleep" ended(I suggest you read "Angels Sleep" before reading this)
1. Chapter 1

**Mini Epilogue one**

**Author: these mini epilogues are not important to the "Angels Sleep" story they are just for fun. I hope you enjoy the wedding :)**

**_Disclaimer__: only thin**g in this that's really mine is Penny**_**

**_Two months after Illinois_**

"**Y**ou make the cutest flower girl" Fran said as she straightened Penny's hair bow.

Penny smiled brightly "Thanks Granny Fran" running over to Garcia Penny told her "and you're the Cutest Bride Mommy"

Garcia laughed "come on its almost time"

Fran flitted about making sure everything was perfect.

"Um mom"

"Yeah Penny?"

"Why isn't dad aloud to see you before the wedding?"

"Bad luck!" Fran answered before Garcia had a change to.

JJ stuck her head in the brides dressing room "it's time"

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan's wedding was not white, It was bursting with color. Jake was the ring bearer, Penny was the flower girl, Emily Prentiss was her maid of honor, JJ and Alex Blake were bridesmaid, Hotch was the best man, and Reid and Rossi were the groomsmen.

After a touching toast Penny made everyone dance with her at lest once.

"Their so cute" Penelope Morgan said as she used her phone to take pictures of Jake and Penny dancing together.

"Make sure to send me a few of those" Fran said as she past Penelope.

"Mrs. Morgan" Derek said as he dramatically bowed toPenelope "may I have this dance?"

Penelope replied like a queen "you may"

Smiles and Laughter were most certainly not absent at this wedding.

**Author: any ideas for the next mini Epilogue? if you do just put it in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini Epilogue Two**

**Author: I bet none of you guys saw _this _coming**

**Disclaimer: only thin**g in this that's really mine is Penny****

****_Several months after Illinois_  
><strong>**

**D**avid Rossi was setting down to dinner at home when his cell rang "Rossi" he answered.

"Hi David" Olive Stephen the coroner from Illinois said over the phone.

Rossi had given her his number when he was there working Penny's case and one night not long after he and his team had returned home she had accidental called him when she was drunk...very drunk. The next day he had called her to make sure she was okay and they had talk for a while, after that they had called each other regularly and had even visited each other.

"Hello Ollie" he greeted in return.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I asked for a transfer to quontico and it's been approved!"

Rossi sat there at his dinner table mouth hanging open "that's great" he finally said still slightly in shock

"I'll be moving there in the next few weeks"

"Why did you ask for a transfer?" He asked

There was only silence over the phone for a minute before she replied "I miss you and I want to go on a date with you. That or even a chance at that can't happen when I'm miles away. Also I've heard you guys have some pretty cool forensic stuff"

"Date?" Surely he'd heard wrong

"Yup, as soon as I'm settled in I'M going to ask YOU out" in a smaller voice she added "at least go on one date with me"

"O-okay" Rossi stammered, what the heck was happening?

"Alright!" He could hear her smile over the phone "good night!" She said before hanging up.

Date? She wanted to go on a date with him?

It wasn't that he found the idea unappealing it just came as a shock to him. Well, a date wouldn't be so bad she was pretty, funny, and maybe a little to excited at times but that was just a part of who she was. And she wanted to date him. At least he had a few weeks to get used to the idea.

**Author: shocked and surprised?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Epilogue Three**

**Author: remember the book deal that Nicky Manathy(the "Angel Taker") cut?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds(If I did Morgan and Garcia would already be married and with lots of children)**

**_Some time later_**

"**H**ey! I'm Will Enderson and this is 'the Will Enderson show'. Today we have a very special guest who you might know from her book 'killer of Washington street', it's Agatha Renalds!" Will stood as Agatha entered the stage and took a seat.

"Thank you for having me" she said adjusting her skirt.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you, Especially since we get a sneak peak into your newest book 'the Angel Taker'"

"Sneak peak? You can get most of the story from the Internet or newspapers."

"Well then, if you don't mind me asking, why buy your book?"

Agatha flashed a slightly cocky smile "because my book contains interviews with The Angel Taker, the police, the FBI, and a few of the girls he took"

Will gave a low whistle "I'm impressed"

"Me too. You have no idea how hard those were to get"

They laughed a bit before Will asked "If it's not private knowledge could you give us a summery of who the Angel Taker is?"

"Sure" she said flashing another smile "Nicky Manathey other wise known as 'the Angel Taker' was at one point a loving father and husband. That is until his wife Yvonne died widowing him to raise his four year old daughter Angela, which was fine he sent her off to day care for the day so he could teach but one day she went home early and interrupted a robbery. As the robbers pushed past her to runway they knocker over, she hit her head and died. That was Nicky Manathy's breaking point, that was when he stopped being a normal person, that was when he became the Angel Taker"

"Put me on the pre-order list" Will said

"Or..." Agatha took a copy of her book out of her bag "...if you ask really nicely I could let you barrow mine"

"Oh! Pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

Laughing she handed it over "it's yours. Make sure to take it to my book signing next Saturday"

Will gave a faux salute.

**Author: put in a review a mini epilogue idea and I'll try and write it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini Epilogue Four**

**Author: For DannieCiora who requested this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (but wishing I do)**

**_Some time after the honeymoon_**

"Alright" Derek said, reclining back in his armchair "what's up baby girl?"

He had been watching football and every now and than glancing at Penelope who sat motionless in front of her computer. After a few minutes of that he had to ask.

She swiveled around so fast he was surprised she didn't fall off her seat "I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant!" She grinned.

"You sure?" Derek asked rushing over to her and laying his hand gingerly on her abdomen.

Penelope practically vibrated with excitement "yes!" Then she laughed, noticing how carefully he touched her belly "he won't bite"

Derek picked Penelope up and put her on her feet before engulfing her in a bear hug.

Suddenly another pair of arms joined in.

"Penny!" Penelope said as she pulled away.

Penny nodded "yes?"

Derek smiled, putting his arm around Penelope's shoulders "we have some news for you"

"Really?" The little girl started bouncing up and down "what?"

"Your going to be a big sister"

Penny's eye popped out then she rushed to the window, through it open and yelled at the sky "make my baby sister a girl!"

"Why'd you do that?" Derek asked, puzzled

"I asked Granny Fran where baby's come from, she said a big bird brought them so I'm telling the bird the baby has to be a girl so he gets it right"

"Hey," Penny said hotly as Penelope and Derek laughed "what's so funny?"

**Author: hope you liked :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mini Epilogue Five**

**Author: don't worry Rossi's date is coming soon (it will just take a bit since I hadn't actually planned on making one :))**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Note: Penny is only a year or so older then Jack**

**_several mouths after Illinois_**

Hotch had just walked through his front door when he heard a shriek

"You did it on purpose!" Jack yelled

"No I didn't!" Penny shoot back.

Hotch followed the noise to the kitchen where he found Penny, Jack, and a colorful mess. They didn't notice Hotch they just keep glaring at each other, Jack stood next to the counter, half his hair dyed green "we were making play dough. How could this have happened if you hadn't meant to do it"

"I really didn't mean too" Penny said again this time in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry"

Jack glared for a few more seconds before saying "I accept your apology"

Gesturing to his hair Penny asked "I don't think it will come out. Do you want me to dye the rest of it?"

To Hotch's horror jack nodded and they started off to dye his son's hair green.

"No!" Hotch said halting them "where is Mrs. Rummbutall?" He asked them as he looked around for the sitter.

"Sleeping" the children said as they inch toward the mess that must have been their attempt at making play dough.

Hotch turned to get her but turned back "and don't you dare try to dye the rest of your head" he ordered before stomping off to find and fire yet another sitter. Jack had been so much easier before he had met Penny, apart they were angels but together...

Hotch shook his head just as a crash came from the kitchen.

**Author: Penny never acts her age :) (she's 12. Can you believe that?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini Epilogue Six**  
><span>

**Author: ta-da!**

**Disclaimer: not mine (except for Olive)**

**_Three days after Olive Stephen moved to Virginia_**

"**Y**ou look nice" Olive said when she met Rossi at the front of the restaurant.

Actually he looked more then 'nice' he looked hot and that fact made Olive a little self-conscious. She mentally checked her appearance; her hair was prettily twisted up with only a few fashionable lose tendrils, her knee length dress was a sea blue-green with accents of purple, and she had spent hours on her makeup. Perfect. She was perfect so there was no reason to be nervous.

"And you look beautiful" Rossi said as he offered her his arm to escort her into the restaurant.

She blushed. He was flirting, he had never flirted before, but then again he hasn't even thought of her romantically before. Stupid, Olive just had to put front and center in her thoughts the one thing that worried her most.

"Thank you" she replied, inwardly cheering at her nice and normal tone.

Dinner went fine: she didn't spill any wine, she accidentally tripped a waiter but the waiter didn't actually fall, Rossi was humorous and romantic, he insisted on paying, and it was wonderful but now they were leaving and Olive was nervous again. Should she kiss him goodnight? Ask him out again? It had been awhile since she'd been dating and she just didn't know what to do next.

Luckily she didn't have to do anything.

"Are you free next Saturday night?" He asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Yes!" She said and winced, did she sound too excited?

"Would you like to have dinner at my house around, say, 7:00?"

"You can cook?" Olive couldn't help but ask. All her last boyfriend could do was burn water.

Rossi smiled "yes I can cook. Very well in fact but you'll just have to see for yourself Saturday"

"Okay" she smiled.

Then he kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss it was a this-is-a-first-date kiss but it was still a kiss.

"Then I'll see you next Saturday I'll be picking you up at 6:45"

"You said 7:00" Olive accused as she got in her car.

Rossi grinned "really? I don't think so. 6:30, don't forget"

I laughed as he walked away.

This had turned out better then Olive had hoped for. Not only was it a great date but _he_ had asked _her_ out and he'd kissed her. She happily started humming as she turned the key in the ignition and drove home.

**Author: hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
